El libro que cambio nuestras vidas
by Moka akashiya
Summary: He conocido a muchos hombres en mi vida pero ninguno como Sai. Él es inocente,lindo...y un tanto mentiroso pero ese día todo cambió... Nunca pensé que me fuera a proponer algo así... "Kamasutra" era el título del libro que Sai había visto esa tarde en la biblioteca. Y así nuestras vidas se entrelazaron. Todo era perfecto hasta que cierto pelinegro se entrometió... SaiSaku- SasuSaku
1. Capítulo 1 La propuesta

Capítulo 1. Tu propuesta

Nos besábamos apasionadamente mientras me acorralaba en contra un árbol, se sentía tan bien!

-¡Sai!- gemí cuando apretó con su mano uno de mis pechos

-¿Te gusta?-sonrió de la forma en que solo él sabe hacerlo-no hace falta que contestes…lo sé-

-Mmm…- fue lo único que pude emitir

-Sai…hazme tuya…-

-No seas impaciente sa-ku-ri-ta-

Al terminar de decir esto inmediatamente arremetió contra uno de mis pechos y lo empezó a lamer y succionar… el sabia que me encantaba eso! Por eso lo hacía…

-Sai...por favor…-

No aguantaba más! Había esperado más de una semana por esto.

Introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi interior y no pude evitar soltar un gemido con su nombre

-Sai kun!..ah!-

Sentía como ágilmente metía y sacaba sus dedos. Metía y sacaba, metía y sacaba… ¡por dios! Sentía como mi intimidad empezaba a contraerse… se había vuelto un profesional en esto!

**Sai pov's**

Sonreí al sentir que llegaba a su primer orgasmo. ¡Sakura era tan excitante! Saque mis dedos de su interior y los lamí.

-Baka! No hagas eso!-me dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-jajaja me encanta cuando te pones así fea, te ves muy sexy…-

-Ah! Baka!-

Me aventó un pergamino pero yo la esquive. Me puse encima de ella a la altura de su intimidad y me pegue a ella para que sintiera mi miembro. De inmediato sentí como se tenso y abrió los ojos como platos. De verdad era perfecta… desde su inocencia, su agresividad, su forma de ser con los demás… aun no sé cómo es que llegue a enamorarme de ella y más aun, como llegamos a este punto.

…

Flash back

Como siempre, se hallaba en la biblioteca. Leyendo libros relacionados con sentimientos…No había mucho que hacer así que concentro todo su tiempo libre en la lectura. A él le llamaban mucho la atención los libros relacionados con la amistad, el amor, la confianza, la atracción…pero ese día había uno que había llamado particularmente su atención. Este libro mostraba en portada a una chica y a un chico en una cama besándose… El había leído un poco sobre la intimidad pero nunca había tocado el tema a fondo así que decidió llevarse ese libro y unos cuantos más titulados "kamasutra", "como hacer que tu pareja tenga orgasmos múltiples", "la primera vez" entre otros.

Antes de sacarlos de la biblioteca decidió darles una pequeña ojeada. Se dirigió a la primera mesa que vio vacía y un poco alejada de las demás personas y abrió el primer libro…posiciones…placer…orgasmos…dibujos de cuerpos desnudos…no entendía nada, absolutamente nada de eso. El único Cuerpo que había visto desnudo era el suyo y el de otros hombres en aguas termales pero nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda….siguió pasando las páginas y encontró el dibujo de una mujer desnuda detallada perfectamente. La analizo de los pies a la cabeza….Ahora que lo pensaba… Antes de conocer a Sakura nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer. Se quedo pensando largo rato en eso cuando un golpe fuerte lo saco de su trance. Miro hacia el lugar de donde se había producido aquel ruido y diviso a una pelirrosa agachada recogiendo un libro.

-Hola Sakura san- la saludo amablemente con su sonrisa típica

-Hola Sai!- lo saludo la kunoichi devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano feíta?-

-No me digas fea- le advertía Sakura mientras una vena resaltaba en su frente- venia a recoger unos libros que me pidió Tsunade-sama, y tú?-

-Pues yo…-

-¡No me digas!- lo interrumpió- ¿otra vez buscando libros sobre sentimientos y esas cosas verdad?-

-Pues….algo así….¿quieres que te ayude a cargar esos libros?- le pregunto el moreno

-Claro Sai! Me serias de gran ayuda-

-amm...Sakura san...puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-claro Sai pero cuando lleguemos a la oficina de Tsunade sama si?-

**Sakura pov's**

Llegamos a la oficina de Tsunade y no había nadie…bueno…era mejor así Tsunade sama no me regañaría por no estar en el hospital.

-Puedes dejar los papeles en el escritorio- le dije a Sai

-Claro-

-Entonces, ¿Que querías preguntarme?- dije mientras revisaba unos papeles

-Ah! Pues…hoy estaba en la biblioteca y me encontré con un libro muy curioso…pero al empezar a leerlo me di cuenta de que no entendía nada y decidí que necesitaba ayuda-

-Y bien?- le pregunte al darme cuenta de que hacia una pausa-de que habla el libro?-

-Pues de que el hombre…-

-¿Espera!-le interrumpí-Necesito que lleves estos papeles a la oficina de Shizune. Es urgente!-

-¡Fea! No me estas escuchando!-

-Baka Sai! No me digas fea! Y apresúrate!-

-Ya voy…- dijo con cara de "enojado"

Lo vi alejarse y esboce una sonrisa. Últimamente había mejorado mucho en eso de los sentimientos y la empatía. Ahora (muy a menudo debo decir) se comportaba como un niño…daba tanta gracia!.

Vi que había dejado un libro en el escritorio de seguro era sobre "cómo tratar a los amigos" o "como relacionarse con las personas" o algo parecido. Lo tome y empecé a leerlo. De inmediato me puse roja, cerré el libro y lo deje sobre la mesa.

-Hentai!- grite

Nunca me paso por la cabeza que Sai fuera esa clase de chico…por dios!...debía de tranquilizarme.

En ese instante entro Sai por la puerta

-Ya regrese feíta!-

De inmediato me voltee para que no viera mi cara enrojecida.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?- pregunto preocupada mente-estas bien?-

-amm... si…d-de que querías ha-hablar?-

Demonios! Estaba demasiada nerviosa!

-Pues…es que…hay un libro que habla sobre las relaciones de un hombre y una mujer y pues… la verdad quería que me explicaras por que…-

Ya no lo oía… no estaba hablando del libro que acababa de leer...o si?

-Entonces quería que me explicaras detalladamente-

-Pero qué demonios!-grite- Sai no te hagas el menso por que puede ser que no tengas sentimientos pero no soy tonta! De una vez te digo que no me acostare contigo!-

Se quedo perplejo. Ja! Así no se metería conmigo

-Pero…por qué? No tiene nada de malo…-

Deberás es tan inocente?-pensé

-Me juras que no sabes nada de lo que habla el libro?-

-Es en serio feíta-

-Pff…si que eres raro…-

-Entonces…me explicaras?-

Lo pensé detenidamente… no me costaba nada explicarle…pero..¿Por qué yo?... no podría preguntárselo a Ino a la que tanto adulaba? O al baka de Naruto?...

-Está bien, pero solo porque no pienso dejar que los demás piensen que un miembro del equipo 7 es un hentai! Así que no le digas nada a nadie entendido?-

-si!-

-Mira…cuando un hombre y una mujer se atraen siente la necesidad de estar juntos... y pues cuando se enamoran hay algo que los une más de lo que ya están…y..Pues…digamos que…ellos…- en este punto pensé que ya no podría estar más roja de lo q ya estaba- ellos hacen el amor!- lo solté de golpe

Pareció que lo analizaba detenidamente…

-Y…que es hacer el amor?-

-….¬¬'- le lance una mirada asesina-pf…- tome aire y me arme de valor- mira… cuando a un hombre le gusta una mujer y le gusta su cuerpo empieza a sentir emociones y se excita…y pues…su…miembro, o sea lo que tienes ahí entre tus piernas- dije señalando el lugar- se pone duro, erecto, y crece…-

-Ah! Ya!... eso me ha pasado…- expreso con inocencia

Reprimí el impulso de preguntarle con quien…si contestaba que conmigo no sé qué haría…

-Y bueno… -me recargue en el escritorio - cuando el hombre esta así y la mujer también esta excitada, el hombre introduce su miembro en una cavidad que tenemos las mujeres llamada vagina…y pues…empiezan a moverse…y… como por qué demonios tengo que explicarte esto aquí?-

-…-

Como no me respondió lo voltee a ver y mire como se acercaba lentamente a mi mirando al suelo

-Sai… Que tienes?-

Me estaba empezando a asustar. Llego hasta donde estaba yo y me abrazó.

-S-Sai! Que haces? Que te…- Abrí los ojos como platos

A la altura de mi vientre sentí un bulto.

-Sakura…- comenzó a decir Sai- Tu eres las chica que me excita…-

Nunca había escuchado decir a Sai palabras tan sinceras…Y ahora que haría?

Me aparte de él y me fui hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-No podemos salir contigo así- le dije en voz baja- las personas pensarían cosas que no son…-

Me pase una mano por el cabello…necesitaba tranquilizarme y pensar en algo…pero Sai se acercó a mi y me acorralo contra la pared.. .nuestros rostros a solo centímetros…

-Y-y …ahora q-que?- otra vez estos malditos nervios! No pude mirarlo a los ojos así que baje la mirada

-Sakura…ayúdame…siento unas ganas enormes de besarte y…no sé cómo explicarlo…-

Lo voltee a ver a los ojos y su mirada me hizo sonrojarme…estaba llena de…pasión? Lujuria?... En ese instante me beso…. Pero no fue ni delicado ni tampoco tierno…fue salvaje. Se abrió paso para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran y lucharan entre ellas.

Por instinto enrede una de mis piernas en su cadera y al sentir su miembro erecto chocar contra mi intimidad solté un pequeño gemido…

-ah!- gemí…

Pero pareció que eso lo hizo excitarse más aun porque puso sus manos en mi trasero y me levanto para que enredara mi otra pierna en el. EL me seguía besando y yo todavía no salía de mi estado de shock. Me puso encima del escritorio y el estaba sobre mí. Por dios! Que estaba haciendo? De inmediato lo empuje.

-Yo… lo siento…- empezó a decir Sai

-No te disculpes tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar…necesito que te tranquilices y dejes de pensar cosas raras…-

-No puedo…-

-Como que no puedes?…bueno…entonces…-

Solo había una forma de desaparecer eso sin dejar rastro alguno…y tenía que hacerlo rápido…Tsunade sama podría llegar en cualquier momento…

Me acerque a Sai y me arrodille enfrente de el

-Qué haces Sakura?- me pregunto el

-Algo que te encantara…pero no te emociones por qué no lo volveré a hacer-

Desabroche su pantalón y lo baje junto con el bóxer que traía puesto…

Ahora veía porque decía que el miembro de Naruto era pequeño…. Esboce una sonrisa…quien imaginaria que Sai lo tuviera tan grande?

-De que te ríes?-me pregunto

-No…de nada-

Empecé a acariciarlo con una mano…primero la punta…y después avanzaba mas…y regresaba al inicio. Podía oír su respiración agitada…no teníamos mucho tiempo así que decidí apresurar el paso me acerque y roce la punta de su miembro con mi lengua… llegue a oír como soltó un ronco gemido. Empecé a lamerlo como una paleta…

Rápido Sakura! Pensé y…me lo metí a la boca… el paso su mano entre mis cabellos…sentí como palpitaba y de un instante a otro sentí como se venía…tenía que pasarme todo de lo contrario Tsunade sama …ah! Que miedo. Sentía que se derramaría por qué no dejaba de salir y de un instante a otro paro… me levante y lamí los restos que quedaron en mi rostro.

Sai se dejo caer en el suelo y se recargo en la pared tratando de tranquilizarse…

Me acerque a él y me puse a su altura

-A eso se le llama un oral…pero te lo explicare en mi casa…ahora vístete antes de que alguien nos vea-

Trate de verme como si nada hubiera pasado pero el sonrojo en mis mejillas decía lo contrario…al ver que Sai se había terminado de vestir me dirigí hacia la puerta pero alguien la abrió desde el otro lado

-Tsunade sama…- murmure

-Qué haces aquí Sakura? Deberías estar en el hospital y tu Sai? Que haces aquí?-

Sai y yo nos volteamos a ver. Tenía que hacer algo rápido o si no nos descubrirían. Lo tome de la mano y salí corriendo de la oficina con el detrás de mí.


	2. Capítulo 2 El comienzo de todo

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero decirles que esta historia la subí en una pagina muy parecida a esta. Mi nombre en esa página es Cherry_blossom para que no haya acusaciones de plagio y ese tipo de cosas. Espero que les este agradando la historia y si no, diganmenlo. Comenten! ya sea una critica o alguna duda que tengan! Sin mas por el momento, disfrútenlo!.

**Capítulo 2. El comienzo de todo**

-Pasa- le dije al llegar a mi casa

Una vez dentro de la casa trate de tranquilizarme. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Tsunade sama? ¿Nos habría visto? Ah! Sentí que iba a explotar.

-Sakura san, ¿Estás bien?-

-Si Sai, no te preocupes. Quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunte mientras me dirigía a la cocina

-Tienes jugo?-

-Claro! Ahora te lo llevo-

Sonreí para mis adentros. Él y Sasuke eran tan parecidos!. Aunque a Sasuke kun no le gustaba el dulce le gustaba mucho el jugo pero aun así… eran tan diferentes…

-Aquí tienes-

-Gracias feíta- me agradeció mientras lo tomaba-mmm…disculpa…que fue lo que paso en la oficina de Tsunade sama?-

Suspire

-Mira cuando piensas cosas que te excitan se crea una erección en el hombre, eso fue lo que experimentaste-

Trate de controlar mi sonrojo. Después de todo le iba a explicar este tipo de cosas por un largo tiempo.

-Y eso como se quita Sakura san?-

-Mmm… puedes dejar de pensar p ver lo que te excita y pasado unos minutos desaparecerá pero también puedes quedar satisfecho sexualmente ya sea que tú te masturbes o que lo haga otra persona como lo hice yo-

Comenzamos a platicar y pasaron horas… Al contrario de lo que me imaginaba no era tan difícil hablar de este tipo de cosas con Sai. Solo se limitaba a hacer preguntas y yo a responderle… era como una clase de anatomía.

-Hola Sai- Saludo mi madre mientras entraba por la puerta principal

-Buenas noches señora-respondió amablemente

-¿Como estas? Que tal las misiones anbu?-

-no me quejo, pagan muy bien- sonrió- Bueno feita- me dijo volteándome a ver- es hora de que me vaya-

-Baka Sai! Que no me digas fea!-

-bueno, bueno no peleen jovencitos ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar Sai?- lo invito mi madre

Oh por dios! Qué haría si se le ocurría aceptar y decía algo?

-no señora, tengo cosas que hacer pero muchas gracias-

Suspire de alivio

-Mamá iré a acompañar a Sai a la puerta-

-Vete con cuidado muchacho- le dijo mi padre

-Sí, no se preocupe-

Abrí la puerta

-Entonces… nos vemos mañana Sakura san?-

-No creo, tengo trabajo en el hospital-

-Está bien, te buscare después-

-vale-

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando me jalo de la cintura hacia él y me planto un beso…

Me quede pasmada… ¿qué demonios?...aun así no puse resistencia y me deje llevar.

Al separarme de él lleve una de mis manos a mis labios.

-Nos vemos luego Sakura san-

-si...-

Eran las siete de la mañana y yo ya estaba en el hospital. Hoy era un día pesado…cirugías, urgencias y más cirugías…

-Frentuda!-

-Ino cerda!-

-¿Saldrás a comer?-

-Sí, solo espérame cinco minutos-

Fui a mi oficina a recoger mi bolso y cuando iba saliendo me encontré con quien menos esperaba

-Sai!-

-Feíta!- me saludo sonriendo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues como ayer me dijiste que ibas a estar aquí pensé que… tal vez tendrías tiempo para ir a comer juntos-

-Amm...cla-claro- fue lo único que pude responder

Nos dirigimos a la salida del hospital para encontrarnos con Ino

-Frentuda! Te tardaste mu…cho- se quedo boca abierta cuando vio a Sai

-Sai nos acompañara a comer- le dije

-Si…-

Vi como se le salía la baba a Ino cuando miraba a Sai y claro…Este ni en cuenta. Era muy incómodo estar en esa situación.

Llegamos al restaurante y me senté. A lado de mi se sentó Sai y enfrente de él Ino que no dejaba de contemplarlo.

-mmm…les parece si pedimos un mizutaki? (cocido en agua de vegetales y carne)-

-Claro feíta- me respondió Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas

Empezamos a hablar de las misiones de Sai, del hospital…

-Y entonces… después de haberlo tratado con todos los tratamientos existentes y ninguno había funcionado, se recupero milagrosamente verdad Ino?-

-Si, fue demasiado raro porque…-

Estaba escuchando a Ino cuando sentí caricias en mi muslo, eche un vistazo disimulado por debajo de la mesa y vi a la mano de Sai acercándose a mi entrepierna. ¿Pero en que pensaba ese baka?

Intente disimular lo que estaba pasando pero me resulto imposible.

Sentí como metía la mano debajo por debajo de mi falda y empezaba a acariciar mi intimidad por encima de mis bragas.

Empecé a sonrojarme e Ino lo noto.

-Sakura…¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco roja

-Estoy bien Ino, no te preocupes-

-Debe ser por el calor, no Sa-ku-ra san?- me dijo Sai

-Si… debe ser por eso-

Pero que hipócrita! Me las pagaría… Ahora tenía problemas mayores. Sai hizo a un lado mis bragas y amenazaba con meter uno de sus dedos en mí mientras jugaba con mi clítoris.

-Ah!- gemí

Ino me miro y los señores de las mesas cercanas también. Voltee a ver a Sai y este me miraba con una sonrisa. Como lo odiaba!

-Ah…ah… ah! Miren!- dije señalando a un mesero- ahí viene nuestra comida-

El resto de la comida transcurrió normal y al cabo de una hora ya habíamos vuelto al hospital.

-Bien, iré a mi oficina. Si me necesitas llámame- le dije a Ino

-Si frentuda-

Empecé a caminar cuando sentí unos pasos siguiéndome. Voltee y me encontré con Sai.

-¿Qué haces siguiéndome Sai?-

-Es que… Quiero que me expliques unas cosas que leí en el libro.-

…

Pasaron algunos días y Sai y yo nos seguíamos viendo. Había veces en las que Sai venía a mi casa, nos subíamos a mi cuarto y mientras yo estudiaba medicina el estudiaba el libro "Kamasutra".

Eran las doce de la noche y yo aun seguía estudiando cuando de un momento a otro vi a Sai entrar por la ventana de mi balcón.

-Que pasa Sai? Sucede algo malo?- le pregunte preocupada

-Si…-

-Que es? Dime!-

-Es que…quería preguntarte que se hace cuando se está haciendo el amor?-

Me fui de espaldas…no sé qué demonios tenia Sai en la cabeza…

-Tienes que hacer cosas que le gusten a los dos, por ejemplo, besar su cuello, acariciar sus piernas…-

-A ti que te gusta Sakura San?-

-Ejem…b-bueno… a mí me gusta que me susurren cosas al oído-

-Oh! Bueno…pero como sabes cuándo hacerlo?-

-Tienes que sentirlo-

-Si pero como sabes en que momento hacerlo?-

-Sólo déjate llevar-

-No entiendo- dijo inocentemente

-Pf…-empezaba a desesperarme- espera aquí un momento-

Tome una blusa un poco escotada de color rojo y una falda que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas color negro. Me dirigí al baño y me cambie. Salí me recogí el cabello en una coleta y me puse unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón.

-Y bien?- le pregunte al anbu mientras ponía una pose sexy- ¿Qué tal?-

-Hermosa…-susurro

-jaja mentiroso-le dije mientras le dirigía una sonrisa- vámonos- lo tome de la mano y saltamos por el balcón.

-A donde vamos hermosura?-

-Yo? Hermosura? Jajaja esa no es Ino? Además, desde cuando soy una hermosura para ti?-

-No, Ino es "belleza" y…desde hace mucho que lo eres…-

-Si claro… mejor sigue caminando-


	3. Capítulo 3 Aprender a sentir

Perdonen por tardar tanto! En verdad lo siento! Pero bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo!

Dentro del texto puse una canción. Esta se marcara con letra _cursiva. _La canción es_ One in a million _de Yamashita Tomohisa.

Capítulo a sentir...en una discoteca?

Después de haber caminado unos cuantos minutos lo encontré.

-Hemos llegado- le advertí

-¿Un antro?- pregunto

-Si-

-¿Que hacemos aquí feíta?-

-ya lo veras-

De inmediato nos dejaron pasar, después de todo Tsunade sama venia muy seguido y se hizo famosa por ser cliente frecuente. Buscamos una mesa vacía y nos sentamos.

-Bien, antes de empezar…Quieres tomar algo?- le pregunte

-No, gracias Sakura san-

-Vamos no seas tímido…Ya se! Espera un momento-

Fui a la barra y le pedí al mesero dos cocteles que tuvieran bastante alcohol. Si quería que Sai aprendiera debía hacer que se desinhibiera. Mientras esperaba las bebidas me di cuenta de que el bar tender me miraba.

-Hola preciosa-

-Hola-le respondí de mala manera

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sakura-

-Lindo nombre-

-Ya están mis bebidas?- le pregunte impaciente

-Toma- me dijo mientras me daba un papelito- Si te sientes sola solo llámame-

Tome mis bebidas y me fui. Era un estúpido! Regrese a la mesa y me encontré con una chica que se le estaba insinuando a Sai ¡lo que me faltaba!.

-Perdona cariño-me dirigí a la chica- pero él viene conmigo-

Se me quedo viendo y dijo entre susurros un "osh" pero finalmente se fue. ¿Cómo era posible que coqueteara con Sai? No niego que Sai tiene sus encantos pero…¿Sai? Para calmar un poco mi enojo me tome mi bebida de un solo trago.

-Feíta… no deberías hacer eso te puede hacer daño-

-No te preocupes Sai-dije tranquilizándolo- Te traje aquí porque quiero que aprendas a sentir y te dejes llevar por tus emociones-

El solo me vio con cara de confusión.

-Mira, sabes bailar?-

Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

-Pues te enseñare-

En ese instante empezó a sonar una canción que conocía muy bien pues era de uno de mis cantantes favoritos; "One in a million" de Yamashita Tomohisa.

Me dirigí a la pista de baile, voltee a ver a Sai, le guiñe un ojo y de la forma más seductora que pude le dije que se acercara a mí. Se quedo atónito ante mi acto pero tiempo después reacciono.

-Sai- le dije cuando llego conmigo- siente la música-

Me acerque a su oído y le dije al compas de la canción:

-Cause you are my one in a million-

Y empecé a bailar con la música. Sai solo se me quedaba viendo sin hacer ningún movimiento. Le tome de las manos y me di la vuelta haciendo que quedara abrazándome por la espalda. Y así empecé a moverme al rito de la música mientras pasaba las manos de Sai alrededor de mis pechos delineándolos y lentamente las baje hasta mi cintura en donde las deje.

Me di la vuelta para verlo a los ojos y para mi sorpresa me miro con unos ojos cargados de pasión. Su boca lentamente formo una sonrisa. Me acerque a su boca y me detuve a milímetros de ella.

_Voy a confiar en tus palabras hasta que el sol aparezca  
Sonríe frente a mí una vez más  
Una en un millón  
Mi una en un millón_

Y por un momento nos quedamos así, solo sintiendo nuestros alientos chocar.

El se acerco un poco más y nuestros labios se rozaron. Algo me había hecho el alcohol por que sentí un calor recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y algo me incitaba a besarlo. Me separe en el momento preciso en el que Sai hacia un ademan de besarme. Reí por lo bajo. Era tan lindo cuando lo confundía.

_El destino y las emociones sobreviven en el tiempo  
Porque nuestro amor eterno nos guiará de nuevo  
Se mi una en un millón  
Tu eres mi una en un millón, así que vamos_

Le di la espalda y camine unos pasos. Empecé a mover mis caderas de un lado a otro suavemente y voltee un poco para ver la reacción de Sai. De inmediato se acerco a mí, me tomo por la espalda de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Por alguna razón al chocar nuestros cuerpos solté un leve suspiro.

-Pero que pasa Sakura? Acaso te excito?-

Su voz sonaba muy sexy y atrevida. Nada que ver con la voz inocente que solía usar.

Solo esboce una sonrisa. Pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro (recuerden que me abrazaba por la espalda). De nuevo empecé a moverme y para mi sorpresa Sai me seguía. Con sus manos movía mis caderas al compas con las de él. Yo solo sentía nuestros cuerpos rozar…Algo que raramente me hacía sentir acalorada. De un momento a otro me tomo una mano y me hizo dar una vuelta para inclinarme un poco hacia atrás y sostenerme con una mano de la cintura.

-Pero Sai! ¿Qué haces?- dije un poco avergonzada mientras me veía. Por la posición en que me encontraba podía hacerme lo que quisiera.

-Solo me deje llevar…-

Me beso repentinamente y no pude reaccionar. No me resistí y le deje el camino libre. Inmediatamente introdujo su lengua y choco con la mía. Enrede su lengua con la mía y nuestros fluidos se mezclaron… saboree cada segundo…

Empecé a sentir cosas en el estomago. Parecía que Sai no tenía intenciones de terminar el beso así que le mordí el labio e inmediatamente se separo de mí. Pense que me reclamaría pero solo se llevo una mano a su labio para ver si le salía sangre y al ver que no le pasaba nada me miro lujuriosamente y me tomo con una mano de la cintura, con la otra me apretó el trasero y me beso tan apasionadamente que me costaba seguirle el ritmo.

Puse una mano en su pecho y la otra la pase entre sus cabellos. Cada segundo que pasaba el beso se hacía más intenso. Empecé a sentir un calor en mi intimidad y la mano de Sai apretando mi trasero no ayudaba.

-Sakura- me llamo entre el beso

-Dime- le conteste como pude

-Vamos a un lugar apartado de la gente-

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo. Salimos de la pista de baile y nos dirigimos a un rincón oscuro y algo solitario. Me acorralo contra la pared juntando nuevamente nuestros cuerpos y me beso el cuello.

Metí las manos por debajo de su camisa sintiendo sus abdominales bien formados, algo que no se notaba cuando llevaba su ombliguera. El anbu empezó a subir una mano por mi estomago hasta que llego a uno de mis pechos y lo apretó.

-Sai!- suspire

-Dime- me susurro al oído

-No hagas eso-

-¿Que quieres que no haga? Esto?-

En ese instante volvió a dar un apretón a mi pecho lo que ocasiono que soltara otro suspiro y enredara una de mis piernas en su cintura para atraerlo hacia mí.

Nos seguimos besando hasta que algo ocurrió…Sentí que a la altura de mi intimidad el miembro de Sai crecía y se ponía duro. Con mi pierna en su cintura lo atraje más hacia mí para que nadie notara lo que sucedía.

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre:

-Sai…-

-Ya lo note-

-Sabes que no podemos salir contigo así ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé… y no pienso calmarme…claro, al menos de que tú quieras hacerlo-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero en qué demonios piensas?-

-Ya te lo dije, o calmas a mi miembro tu o no salimos de aquí-


	4. Capítulo 4 Nuestra primera noche juntos

_Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado un poco ocupada. Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review! Me animan a continuar!_

**Capítulo 4. Nuestra primera noche juntos**

-¿Qué? ¿Pero en qué demonios piensas?-

-Ya te lo dije, o calmas a mi miembro tu o no salimos de aquí-

Qué? El no estaba en posición de amenazarme!

-Mmm…tengo un idea… ¿Por qué no te calmas y en mi casa terminamos?-

-No lo sé…tal vez mientas-

-Lo prometo!-

-Está bien-

Se separo de mí y respiro profundo unas cuantas veces.

-Listo- me dijo

-Bien, vámonos-

Lo tome de la mano y me dirigí hacia la salida pero antes de salir voltee a ver a la barra. Estaba buscando al barman que se me había insinuado…después me vengaría de él pero en lugar de buscarlo con la mirada me tope con unos ojos negros…mas que la noche misma y su pelo era azabache. Sus ojos me miraban…

-Sasuke…-susurre

-Que dijiste feíta?-

-No…nada- respondí mientras cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo Sasuke ahí después de que casi me mata? Abrí lo ojos y ya no estaba.

-No vamos?- pregunto Sai

-Claro-

Caminamos por las solitarias calles de Konoha. Ere muy tarde y me moría de frio. Con un rápido movimiento Sai se saco la chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros.

-Pero Sai, que haces? Esta haciendo demasiado frio, además no traes camisa.-

No te preocupes feíta.- sonrió - Leí en un libro que a las chicas le gustan este tipo de detalles-

-Jaja- Le devolví la sonrisa- deberías de dejar de leer esos libros y aprender personalmente-

Llegamos a mi casa y entramos por mi balcón para no hacer ruido y despertar a mi padres.

-ummm…toma- le devolví su chaqueta- Gracias-

-No es nada Sakura san-

-Claro que sí! Me salvaste de un resfriado…además…-baje la vista y vi sus pectorales. Un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas- te podrías resfriar-

-En ese caso vendré para que me cuides, no?-

-claro…-

-Es mejor que me vaya es muy tarde-

-Espera!-titubee- No íbamos a terminar aquí?..- dije apenada

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-

-Pero…te lo prometí-desde cuando me importaban tanto las promesas? Definitivamente el alcohol me había afectado.

Y entonces me llego una idea…

-Espera aquí- le dije

Fui a mi ropero, saque unas cuantas cosas y me metí al baño.

Me quite toda la ropa, incluso mi braga y mi sostén y estire la ropa que había sacado.

Era una pijama de dos piezas que me había regalado Ino. Era muy sexy para usarla como pijama así que no la había usado. Estaba constituida por una blusa con tirantes escotada y un short ajustado que apenas me cubría el trasero.

Me lo puse y me sentí muy incómoda. Mis pechos se veían mas grande de lo que eran (Me costaba mucho trabajo ocultarlos) y el pequeño short resaltaba mi trasero. Me solté el pelo y salí.

Vi como Sai abría los ojos de par en par y me miraba de los pies a la cabeza deteniéndose en el escote de mi pecho.

Me acerque a él y puse una de sus manos en mi cintura, pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese apasionadamente adentrando mi lengua en la boca de él. De inmediato su lengua empezó a luchar con la mía por el control de la situación.

Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y recargo mi espalda contra la pared. Sentí como con una mano acariciaba mi muslo y la otra empezaba a subir por mi abdomen hasta que se encontró con el escote de mi blusa y lo jalo un poco para que uno de mis senos saliera.

Cuando mi pecho salió de la fina tela sentí el frio ambiente causando un escalofrió en mi. De inmediato mi cuerpo reacciono y mi pezón se endureció.

Sai lo noto. Acerco su mano y con un dedo delineo el contorno de mi pezón.

-mmm!-suspire

-Te gusta?- me pregunto

No pude emitir ningún sonido…realmente me gustaba lo que Sai me hacía sentir

-No hace falta que respondas, tu cuerpo me lo dice todo-

Acerco su boca a mi pezón y lo único que le oí decir fue "apetitoso". Tarde un poco en procesar su significado.

-No! Espera Sai…ah!-

Un gemido salió de mi boca cuando su boca cubrió mi pezón y lo lamio.

Empecé a sentir como de nuevo el miembro de Sai se endurecía y lo peor de todo es que mi intimidad palpitaba deseosa de probarlo.

Sentí como una y otra vez su lengua rozaba mi pezón y con una mano apretaba el otro. Y de un momento a otro dejo de lamer mi seno dejando un hilo de saliva que los conectaba. Puso unas de sus manos en la pared y pego su frente con la mía tratando de regular su respiración.

Sonreí. Debía de admitir que era lindo. Me zafe de la posición en la que estaba y camine un poco. Di media vuelta para ver a Sai pero en ese instante tropecé y mi trasero recibió el impacto.

-ouch- emití mientras se sobaba la parte afectada

De un instante a otro Sai se puso sobro mí y me recostó lentamente en el suelo. Me beso…no fue un beso dulce pero tampoco lujurioso…

Sentí su miembro erecto detrás de su ropa…

Sai empezó un roce de nuestras intimidades…era delicioso…excitante…comenzó lento…Una parte de mi estaba algo confundida. Nunca había visto a Sai de esa manera. Y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos y yo solo me quede quieta… sintiendo esa deliciosa fricción… Y de un segundo a otro termino. Sentí como los pantalones de Sai se humedecían.

Me moví y me pare para sentarme sobre la orilla de la cama. Vi a Sai y todavía que encontraba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Cuando recupero el aliento se dirigió a mí.

-Lo siento, debí asustarte- se disculpo mientras me besaba la frente

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero lo detuve tomándole de la mano.

-No te vayas-le suplique

-¿Qué?-

-Quédate a dormir esta noche conmigo-

Parecía confundido

-Que te quedes a dormir no significa que tendremos sexo…solo quédate…por favor-

Asintió. Hizo un clon para que le trajera algo de ropa limpia. Una vez que el clon hubo llegado se puso unos bóxers limpios y el resto de la ropa la dejo en una silla. Me metí a la cama y le hice y lugar. Se acostó a un lado de mí y yo me acurruque a un lado de él mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo siento Sakura- y dicho esto me beso en los labios

Entrelace mi mano con la suya dándole a entender que no había pasado nada y nos quedamos dormidos… Sintiendo el calor de uno junto al otro.

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana iluminando mi rostro. Abrí los ojos pesadamente y por un momento no recordé nada. De repente caí en la cuenta de que unos brazo me abrazaban por la cintura… me voltee lentamente y vi a Sai. De inmediato recordé todo. Era un baka… de eso no había duda pero se veía lindo cuando estaba dormido.

Y entonces una idea pervertida cruzo mi mente…Amarrarlo y tener sexo… ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en ese tipo de cosas? Acerque lentamente una de mis manos a sus pectorales y los delinee cuidadosamente…baje a su abdomen e hice lo mismo.

-Sa...kura- dijo entre sueños

Reí por lo bajo. Así que soñaba conmigo? Me acerque a su oído

-Sai kun-le susurre- despierta-

Lentamente abrió los ojos

-Buenos días- le salude sonriente

-Bueno días Sakura san- me respondió

Me miro por un largo rato…

-Qué pasa? Tengo algo en la cara?

-No nada…-

Se acerco a mis labios y los beso cuidadosamente. Ya se le había hecho costumbre hacer eso…

*TOC* *TOC*

-Sakura levántate! Se te hará tarde para ir con Tsunade-

-Demonios-susurre para mí misma- Ya voy mamá!-

Me levante y me bañe lo más rápido que pude. Cuando Sali Sai seguía recostado en la cama mirando al techo.

-No es que te corra- le dije mientras me ponía mis bragas- pero a qué hora te piensas ir?

-Lo siento feíta, ya voy-

Se empezó a vestir y yo seguí con lo mío…era un día duro…prefería un día en el hospital que a lado de Tsunade sama. Siempre era primero entrenamiento físico después entrenamiento medico y después mas entrenamiento físico.

-ya me voy Sakura san- me dijo mientras salía al balcón

-Si Sai nos vemos después-

-Por cierto…quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-dime-

-Hoy celebraran el _tanabata matsuri _(Festival de las estrellas) en las afueras de Konoha…Quisieras venir conmigo?-


End file.
